This invention relates to a thin absorbent patch for male underwear. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for keeping male underwear free from stains.
The general object of this invention is to provide a thin absorbent patch for consuming and retaining discharges from boys and men. These discharges are excess urine, discharges caused by sexually transmitted diseases, semen and other discharges, the thin absorbent patch will protect boys and men""s underwear from being stained.
The invention is generally related to a flexible absorbent article for absorbing and retaining male discharges. The flexible absorbent article is not a full diaper, pad or pouch for boys and men of all ages. The flexible absorbent article was created to protect boys and men""s underwear from stains caused by excess urine, sexually transmitted disease, semen and other discharges from the male genitalia. The flexible absorbent article is not an incontinence product; it is a product for the everyday boy and man.
The reason why the flexible absorbent article was created has been overlooked since the beginning of time. Underwear is the foundation of fashion, underwear is normally the first piece of clothing that is put on, therefore, it is the most important part of fashion. The rest of the clothing is put on top of the underwear, however, there is no protection for the everyday boy and man. Every time a boy or a man goes to the bathroom there is excess urine. Not all boys and men are incontinent, however, these drips are inevitable. In order for men to keep dry, there are men that wipe themselves and place toilet tissue in their underwear to protect their underwear from stains. This is not saying that they are incontinent but the laws of physics and science do not allow anything to go from wet to instantly dry. Specifically, the male penis is not dry after voiding liquid waste from the penis.
The normal color of urine is amber or pale yellow, this color changes with the types of vitamins or medicine that an individual is taking. People now more than ever are health conscience and taking vitamins, which is changing the color of their urine.
The patch was further created to protect boys and men""s underwear from stains caused by sexually transmitted diseases. In the U.S. one out of four adults have a sexually transmitted disease and every year there are approximately twelve million new cases. With the population of our country at nearly three million people, approximately fifty to seventy-five million adults are affected by sexually transmitted diseases. Half of these people are men. Consequently, between twenty-five to thirty-seven and one-half million men are effected by sexually transmitted diseases. Chlamydia accounts for forty percent of nongonnococal urethritis. Nongonnococal urethritis is an infection of the urethra that carries urine from the bladder. The symptoms of chlamydia are similar to the symptoms of gonorrhea. The symptoms include yellow or white mucupurulent. Mucupurulent is mucus and pus discharge from the penis, the need to urinate more and/or burning or painful discharging of urine. With all of these men being affected and these symptoms a device that will absorb these infectious discharges is needed. Touching ones clothing and bodily fluids can spread some sexually transmitted diseases. Conventional washing of the underwear does not infallibly sanitize underwear because if the underwear is not washed properly bacteria can spread from person to person.
The flexible absorbent article was also created to protect boys and men""s underwear that suffer from diabetes. The type of diabetes that most boys and men suffer from is called diabetes insipidus, which is a disorder of the water metabolism. Diabetes insipidus results from a deficiency of a hormone called ADH. ADH is the hormone that lessens urine secretion. Excessive consumption of fluids (polyipsia) and excessive urine production (polyuria) characterize this particular type of diabetes, boys and men that suffer from this type of diabetes urinate from four to sixteen quarts of urine on a daily basis. In some extreme cases the individual can urinate up to thirty quarts a day. The stains that are being caused by these drips of urine are undoubtedly causing stains in the individual""s underwear.
The article was also created to protect boys and men""s underwear from semen before and after sex. This opal colored and viscid or sticky fluid solidifies once it settles and will stain boys and men""s underwear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thin absorbent article for boys and men that has a thickness of one-sixteenth of an inch or less.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thin absorbent patch that is created from a multi-layer of fine fluff, pulp, etc.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an alternative and less expensive version of protection from stains caused by excess urine, sexually transmitted diseases and semen for boys and men""s underwear.
An additional advantage of the flexible absorbent article is that the thin absorbent article provides adequate time and privacy to void urine. Adequate time and privacy are important to most North American boys. North American boys expect private toilet facilities, whereas European cultures accept communal toilet facilities. When a boy goes to the bathroom to void urine the post void time period may be the most time consuming because after a boy is done voiding there is always excess urine that remains in the urinary tract that will dribble out on its own. With the patch in place the boy may go to the bathroom and not have to worry about the excess urine creating stains in his underwear or clothing. The amount of times a boy goes to the bathroom will depend on how much and what he has had to drink and his surroundings. The boy, because of time constraints in school, church and other places tends to rush when he is voiding urine. By the boy rushing and having time constraints, the boy is likely to have an excess amount of urine after voiding that will stain his underwear. With the patch in place time will be saved because the boy will be able to void and not feel wet and embarrassed when he is done voiding.
Similar to North American boys, privacy and adequate time to void are very important to most North American men. North Americans expect toilet facilities to be private whereas European cultures accept communal toilet facilities. Working conditions also influence the time of voiding. When a man goes to the bathroom to void urine, the most time consuming part of the process is generally the post void time period. The amount of times a man goes to the bathroom depends on what he drinks and eats (coffee, tea cocoa and drinks with caffeine increases the formation and excretion of urine). Foods such as fruits and vegetables also increase a man""s urine production if their intake of liquid is high.
There is always excess urine in a man""s urinary tract in the post void time period. This is not to say that every man is incontinent but it is scientifically and physically impossible to go from being wet to instantly dry. No matter how long the man shakes, taps or wiggles his penis this excess urine will come out on its own. The article will allow men to go to the bathroom and void without being concerned about standing and waiting for the last drip to come out of the penis. Now boys and men will be able to void and permit the flexible absorbent patch to absorb excess urine during the post void time period.
The patch will save time in an additional manner when laundering men""s undergarments. Stains that are caused by excess urine, discharges from sexually transmitted diseases, semen and other discharges are present on a male""s underwear and need attention during the laundering process. The patch will save time by allowing for the completion of all of the laundry at one time and not soaking underwear in bleach or other chemicals to breakdown stains. The flexible absorbent patch will absorb these stains caused by excess urine, discharged from sexually transmitted diseases, semen and other discharges before they are created on a man""s underwear and help the underwear last longer.
The deficiency that is displayed by absorbent articles for boys and men is that the articles are relatively inflexible and can feel unpleasant when positioned between the users thighs. Boys and men are not accustomed to wearing anything between their thighs. It is preferred that these articles are flexible and thin so the article will be comfortable to wear.
The flexible absorbent article contains a multi-layered absorbent structure that absorbs and contains excess urine, discharges caused by sexually transmitted diseases, semen and other discharges from the male genitalia.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art of absorbent products in view of the following descriptions and accompanying drawings.